My Baltic Brothers
by Blood on the Sunflowers
Summary: Monaco hasn't been the most recognized country and has been under France's influence her whole life. What will she do when her Boss sends her off to live with RUSSIA? Will her counrty crumble, or will she find the brothers she always wanted?
1. The Life of Mabel Clouseau

Hey Everyone :D I have no clue how to do Author's notes...Wait, maybe this is how people do author's notes? You know what, forget it -_-

Anyway, on the brighter side of things, I will have all the chapters uploaded by the end of the day! *Fist pumps air like America would ;) *

In other news, I am writing his Fanfic to put some light on characters we really don't know we have, such as Monaco, Seborga and Wy! I tried to use as many facts as possible to write the characters as best I can, and use the descriptions of Archieves I found online :D

Anyway, i'll stop bugging you guys now, enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>I sat there, happy, laughing along with Sebastian, him sitting in the chair across me, the only thing separating us was the table covered in pastries and tea cups. I couldn't help but think how it was nice to take a break from all the worrying, and just to sit down, even if it were only a minute, with my closest friend, Sebastian. I looked up at his bright emerald eyes, sparkling as he continued his usually happy chattering, ever so often flicking his head to keep his soft brown hair out of his eyes.<p>

I had known this boy my whole childhood, since then we had been basically connected at the hip, going and doing everything the only thing keeping us apart, were the responsibilities we both had at being representatives of our countries. Besides our casual human names given to us, we were both officially known as Monaco and Seborga. Though, most representatives don't call each other by their countries unless its official business or you aren't properly acquainted with them.

"...So then Italy takes out a bowl of pasta out of nowhere and offers it to me. I mean you should of seen my face, it must of been bad, since he put his hand up to my forehead and said 'Ve~~~ are you ok brother?' I mean I could imagine, I probably looked paler than Prussia!" he smiled, trying to keep himself from letting out another series of laughs, but unable to hold it in, we both started laughing like crazy again, this time Sebastian laughing so hard, he began to cry.

Both Sebastian and I loved going to the world meeting and watching as all the countries fought each other, America with his ridicioulous ideas, big brother France flirtting with England, and Germany trying to gain control of the whole meeting. I always frowned though, thinking about our role in the world big brother Canada thought he was invisible, at least most of the countries knew his name! Nobody besides Big Brother France and Italy (who I had only met personally a couple times), and the 'Potato Bastard' Germany, as Romano usual called him, actually acknowledged Sebastian and me as countries. If it wasn't for them, we would probably end up like Sealand, kicked out of every meeting we tried to attend, just because we were small countries. Everyone thought they were better than us, but one day, I knew I would prove otherwise, at least, that's what I told Francis all the time.

I look over to the ecstatic boy I have always had feelings for, with his ironic peasant clothes, carrying around a very random pink inner tube, that contradicted his always happy and flirtatious personality. I couldn't deny loving everything about him, his looks, his attitude, the whole package that he fit into perfectly. I could still recall when we were younger, being childhood sweethearts, and then later in life, somehow drifting back to just friends. Oh how I always craved just a simple kiss from him, one kiss so that I could claim him as mine. I would basically do anything just so that he could just acknowledge me as more than just his best friend. I drifted back to reality when I suddenly heard a knock on the closed door next to Sebastian, which opened a few seconds later to see my older brother, Francis, the representative of France, smiling seeing Sebastian sitting right across from me. "Hon Hon Hon Hon ~Mi amour~ I hope I am not interrupting anything," he snickered, winking at Sebastian, while Sebastian's face turned bright red and he fled his eyes to look at his shoes.

"What do you want Francis!" I can't help but scream, which was something totally out of my usual quiet and polite demeanor. I felt I couldn't help it though, watching my older brother make Sebastian squirm while I usually did nothing about it, I was starting to get highly tired of it. That gave them both very surprised looks at me and I couldn't help but sigh. Besides Sebastian, the only other country I had friendly relations with was France. France raised me from the time I had first become a country,up to the point he thought I could finally handle things myself, which happened not to be not so long ago. He still though, controlled some parts of me, such as my army, since...well; I am a very small country. Besides that, I knew Francis would always have my back, no matter who I was up against, being it only one country, or the rest of the world, That was what Big brothers were for for, right?

Unfortunately, I could never think of Francis as my big brother, being more like a fatherly figure to me. Big brothers were suppose to be responsible for you, but also suppose to be comforting and be your friend. All France did was order me around, unable to stand me ever talking to him about personal stuff, especially about Sebastian. I shuttered at the thought of Francis finding any actual proof that I really loved him. He teased me enough about it already, and all he thought was that she had a silly school girl crush on him.

I always had wanted siblings, and unfortunately the only one I ever really had was Canada, and well, soon after America came along, it was almost like he disappeared into thin air, leaving me to live with Francis and unable to talk to anyone besides Sebastian."Your boss sent me here to get you but I wouldn't want to..." I wouldn't let Francis finish his sentence, pushing myself off my chair and flying out the door to my boss's office, hearing Sebastian yelling to me to slow down, while Francis let out a heart-filled laugh.

* * *

><p>For Anyone intrested in the Archieves I used, I'll post Monaco's at the bottem!<p>

.com/wiki/Monaco

Also, I would also like to ask for you all to forgive me, I do a horrible France :P

Anyway, here comes the next chapter, BOMBS AWAY!


	2. News of my Fate

Hey, everyone, It's me again! ;) I looked back on to the last article and noticed the link might not have shown up, so, instead just type this into google!

Shout wiki, hetalia, Monaco

It should be the first link

Enhoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>I stopped next to my boss's closed door, straitening myself out before knocking on the door, waiting until I heard I quiet "Come in." I waited a few seconds, then slowly opened the door, waiting until I heard Sebastian turn the corner, almost colliding right into me, then stopping, putting his hands on his knees and panting a few seconds before sputtering "Man, your fast," I smiled, putting my arm out in a gesture for him to walk into the room. He almost had to drag himself inside, and I look down the empty hallway, hearing pounding steps just about to turn the corner, smiling to myself before shutting the door and "accidently" hitting France in the face the second before he raced into the room. Sitting at a desk like throne, sat the Prince of Monaco, his head buried in the papers, writing things down on a separate pad next to him. We both sat in the arm chairs across from his desk, waiting for him to notice us. Francis burst into the room, fuming, silently cursing me under his breath. The prince finally looked up from his papers to the three of us, Francis standing in the corner, his face redder then one of Spain's tomatoes, Sebastian sitting there nervously, and I irritated that he interupted Sebastian and me. Finally after addressing each other with our formal greetings, the prince sat back down in his chair, and suddenly his face got real serious, with a flash of guilt mixed in. He looked up, straighten himself out and looked into my eyes, then muttered in a completely flat voice "In order to gain better relations, along with another source of income, since unfortunately, France's is not enough.." he stopped for a second looking at Francis's astonished face, mouthing out a quick 'I'm so sorry" before continuing what he was saying "I have decided...To let Russia become an ally with Monaco, therefore, I want you to spend time with Russia himself, so that we may be in his good reverences when time comes to break off our relations with him."<p>

I could feel the walls of my mind collapsing onto each other, and everything seemed to get fuzzy as I tried to grasp the handle of the situation. I have seen Russia at the world meeting before, usually sitting by himself, with his sisters, or even sometimes on top of Canada, whom he never even seemed to notice was there in the first place. I heard that he tortured any country staying at his house, and that his family was nuts, having a bipolar older sister, and a younger sister that actual wanted to _marry him!_ I knew that behind his cute exterior, he was a cruel and evil ...wait a minute, I stopped myself '_Did I actual just call him cute?'_ the thought made me shiver to the bone.

Suddenly I was aware of a soft sniffling coming from the chair next to me, tears falling down the boy's chin. I couldn't help as a small smile edged onto my lips, as I stood up, walked over to the boy and wrapped my arms around him whispering "Sebby" my special little nickname for him. He then burst into tears, leaning his head into my shoulder, with me trying to calm him down, finding it only made him cry harder. I loved how big of a crybaby he was, usually bursting out into tears whenever someone was mad at him, especially me, or if he heard something even remotely sad. Francis, finally recovering from the shock of the prince's words, walked up to him, and spat out every dirty word that came out of his mind. His anger surprised me a little since he rarely got mad, which really got me realizing how critical the situation was. Tears had begun to spring from my eyes as I tried looking into my future, but only seeing a black abyss, the only thing registering is that whatever the outcome may be, it was probably going to be painful. France, after finally calming down for a second, looking over and seeing my tears, caused him to go into an even blinder rage. He ran to the Prince, grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled the prince up to his face, almost screamed the words "WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING? WHY RUSSIA? OUT OF ALL OF THE COUNTRY'S TO FORCE HER ON TO, WHAT IN BLOODY'S NAME MADE YOU THINK OF RUSSIA?"

"Well, Russia had already put up an offer in the past, so I figured that it would be rude not to accept it now that we need help and anyway, your county has not been doing as well as...," and before any of us could respond, France pulled his arm back and punched the Prince straight in the face, letting go of his collar so that he could collapse on the floor.

"Francis!" both me and Sebastian yelped.

* * *

><p>Who knew that Francis could be so passoniate and caring about his little sister?<p>

Francis *raises hand very slowly*

Me: *Scowl* No one cares about you Francis!

JK! Lovez Francis ;)

Ready for the next chapter, da?

P.S Also, I would like to state for a fact, All will one day become apart of Mother RUssia XD

So there's no use fighting it!

(Actual author walks in)

"What are you doing here Russia...?"

"Uh...Nothing, da..."

*Runs out of room*

Uhhh... that was...strange... Have the next chapter ready in a minute.


	3. Leaving me Hanging

Short but...well, I wouldn't exactly call it sweet, more like highly important, and very sad :(

* * *

><p>I sat onto my packed luggage, still in my night gown, trying to see the bright side to all of this. After finding absolutely nothing, I stood up, and walked over to the full length mirror across the room from me. I fixed my long dirty blonde hair back into its usual side braid and pulled out a bobby pin to hold my side bangs back, while putting in my large red hair bow. I dressed myself in my usual long pink double-breasted coat with a sailor collar attached, over a white blouse with a red neck bow, with pair of white trousers, and tall brown boots. I sighed as I put my glasses back on as the final touch, looking back into the mirror at my usual causal dressed war clothes that I wore everywhere I went.<p>

It sometimes made me feel like a female Austria, but Sebastian thought I looked cute in it. I told myself "what does it matter what you wear? Things will probably go bad either way" and I grabbed my bag and opened the door, suddenly finding myself pinned to someone's chest, their arms wrapped around me, tears suddenly dripping onto my head. Realization hit me, and I wiggle my arms from his iron tight embrace, and wrap my arms around his neck and whisper his name "Sebby," right into his ear. He didn't say anything, the cold truth known to him that no matter what he did, no matter how much he screamed or persuaded me to stay, he couldn't stop what was about to happen, though my heart seemed to scream '_At least try to fight for me! Please, beg me not to go! Do anything! Just show me that you care for me like I do for you!' _He just stood there with me just wrapped in his arms. He held me for a few more minutes, then suddenly let me go and walked away so that I couldn't see his face. The only words seeming to register in my mind where '_He didn't even say goodbye' _

* * *

><p><em>This couldn't possible be worse for poor Mabel...<em>

Oh Ya! I almost forgot that she's going to be moving in with a Psyco Russian will probably try to kill her!

(JK! *Maybe*) :D

P.S.

All I can say about poor Sebby is that what friend's are for, silly Mabel!

Russia: Hey... I am not a Psyco!

Me:Shut up Russia! No one asked your opion

Russia *Hides in corner, sad and depressed that no one will become one with him*

Lol, he knows I love him ;P

Anyway, onto the next chapter!


	4. The Mansion of Icesolation

Oh no! What is Mable going to do? Well you lazy things, READ AND FIND OUT!

* * *

><p>After saying goodbye to Francis, who swore on his life that he would fix this and that she would back quicker than it took for England to bake a bad scone, I finally arrived at the mansion of my new business partner, Russia. It had taken hours for me to get here, even when I arrived in the country of Russia itself. I noticed how large the snow storm she had gotten myself caught in and how beautiful the mansion looked covered in snow with icicles hanging all around it. Though, since the house was in the middle of nowhere, miles away from the closest town, I felt sad that the beauty of the mansion was so secluded.<p>

The second I stepped out of my heated service car, I instantly ran up the stairs of the mansion, cursing the harsh cold I had never truly felt to this extent before, living by the warm climates by Italy. I began rapping on the door knob, watching as the service car slowly drove away, my only way back to society and the people I loved, gone. The door opened just a crack, and I whipped my head away from the blizzard the car had just disappeared into and I barreled my way into the house, unable to stand the cold much longer. I look back and see a young boy laid on the ground, right next to the open door which was letting the bitter winds invade the house. Trying to preserve what little warmth was actually left in the house, I slammed the door shut and ran over to the boy, helping him up off the ground. I finally recognized the boy to be Latvia, with a big bump on his head. I realized then, that while barreling my way inside, he was the one who began to open the door for me, and I had hit him right in the head with it, causing him to fall onto the floor of the mansion. I quickly sputtered as many apologies as I could muster from my mind, my face probably going a bit red. He looked a little embarrased himself, muttering under his breathe "You must be here for Mr. Russia, I will go get him for you," then began walking off onto a side stairwell, a similar one being on the other side of the grand ballroom sized mudroom.

"Wait!" I call out to him and he stopped, giving me a surprised look as he turned around after walking up a few of the steps.

"You didn't tell me your name," I told him; looking down at my shoes, then back up into his confused face.

"My name is Ravis, I am the represenitive of Latvia, so you may call me Latvia if you want," he says, his face full of fear and sadness, as if I were going to scold him, then quicker this time, continues to jump up the stairs.

"Wait Ravis!" I yell out, running up the stairs and he turns again, this time his face full of shock, mouth agape and everything, like I had just told him his whole country had been bombed.

"I ummm..." I mumbled, embarrassed at the words I was about to utter 'Well...Do you mind if I come with you...I don't like to be alone in well...unfamiliar places," Usually I don't like to be with strangers either, but there was just something so innocent about him besides his always on-edge facial expression.

"S-s-ure," he stuttered, turning around and continue walking up the stairwell, me following close behind. As we continue down the long halls, I notice the beauty of the simple decor of the house. The checkered blue and white polished floor, the beige walls covered in every corner by a dark, brown wooden column half sticking out of the wall, the traditional Russian paintings covering places here and there, it all seemed so simple but perfect. Something about the house though, had an empty, super-natural feeling to it though, as though the only occupants here were ghost. We soon stopped at a large brown, wooden door at the end of the hallway, light traditional Russian music coming from the other side of it. With the fact the blizzard made it as dark as twilight throughout the whole house, there was also a soft light seen from the underneath part of the door. Ravis lightly knocked on the door, with a quick response of "Come in" just loud enough to hear over the music. Ravis grabbed the door handle and pushed open the door, stepping into the candle lit room, me following in pursuit.

* * *

><p>(For all of you out there who are wondering, "WTH is a mudroom?" A mudroom is the room that you first enter from your front door, unless your front door is connected straight to your dining room, kitchen, or bathroom)<p>

Back to what you really care about!

Guess who's on the other side of that door?

*WARNING: If your guess it was Lithuania who, only seconds before, overthrew Russia, and is currentily using him as a chair, having stripped him of his famous, long thick winter, tan coat, which Lithuania was also wearing, I am going to have to ask you to leave and go read another Fanfiction, because you are totally wrong

(Though I believe that one of these days, Lithuania is actually going to crack, and probably start beating Russia with his own pipe) :P

RUN RUSSIA RUN!


	5. Meeting the Devil

This is going to be a longgg chapter... O.o

Oh well " The more Russia, the better" I always say :D

* * *

><p>Sitting at his desk, sat the tall Russian man, the glasses I never knew he had, perched on his nose, staring at his paperwork. He looked up at me and the nervous Ravis, smiling and standing up, putting his glasses back on the table. I gasp, looking at him as he seemed to rise, higher and higher, until he was at least a foot and a half taller than I was. Then again, I was about the same height as Ravis, who stood at a not so average for his age, four foot five. This man, though, seemed to completely tower over both of us in compassion. He looked me straight in the eye, his violet eyes piercing my blue ones, and I could hear my heart flutter in my chest. He walked over to me, the only clothes I could see where his long heavy tan coat, reaching down to his knees, where they met brown combat boots. His scarf was the purest white color, and after circling his neck twice, both ends ran down his back. I look up at his whole face, his almost completely white hair, his piecing purple eyes, and his child-like look on his face, giving off a smile innocent smile. Something about him being in his own house made him look a little more at ease then he usually was at any of the meetings I've seen him at.<p>

Though, for some reason, I was the only one I knew that was able to see past Russia's external expression and looking deeper in to what he was really feeling. Whenever I told Sebastian about it, he always said Russia just looked cruel and scary and that I was probably just being overly curious about him,just like I was with the rest of the countries. It was probably these words that kept me from really noticing Russia before today.

I could feel the blood rush to my face when he presented his hand for me to shake, then inquiring "You must be Monaco, da? I am Russia," I shook his hand, unable to look away from his face...when suddenly I get an image of Sebastian, and I quickly snap back to reality, changing my look back into something more professional, my guard being put back up. I saw him frown for a second, and then turn his attention to the scared stiff Latvian next to me. Russia stated with an easy going, eerie smile "Why don't you go Get Lithuania and Estonia for me, da?" and not a second later, the Latvian was gone, racing down the hallway to go retrieve his brothers.

Before an awkward silence between me and Russia could even occur, Ravis was back in the room, along with two other men. Both men where taller than Latvia, but the tallest of them, a man with dark blonde hair, blue eyes like mine, and a very business-like look and feel to him, put his arm out and stated "My name is Eduard, and I am the representative of Estonia," I grab his hand, and shake it, then he takes a step back and a brown haired, dark blue eyed man, takes a step forward, shivering a little from nervousness and pulling out his hand a little and gulped "My name is Toris, and I am the representative of Lithuania." I smiled a little at their discomfort, finding it funny they were intimidated by someone as tiny as I was. I look them both in the eye, and try my best to say without giggling "Hello to you both, my name is Mabel, I am the representative of Monaco,"

"Please to meet your acquaintance Mona..." I interrupt them, blushing a little and getting embarrassed, urging "Please, call me Mabel, and do you mind if I call you Eduard and Toris?" They seemed in utter shock, and I heard a little giggle from Ravis who stood behind them. Unless I had business with the person, I hated calling people by their country; to me, at least, it seemed impolite. I look over to Russia's face, and for some reason, behind the little devious smile on his lips, I could tell he felt a little hurt, but I must have imagined it, since it was gone not a second later. "Well you may call them whatever you want, da?" he answered for the trio, who all suddenly tensed up, and nodded their heads. I wondered why they seemed so nervous around Russia, I mean, from what I can tell, he wasn't a total maniac. Then again, I've only truly been here for a couple minutes.

"Boys, would you mine putting Ms. Monaco's luggage away for me, da?" He asked the Baltic trio, who quickly disappeared down the hallway, all except for Lithuania, who stood next to me, and murmured "I can escort you to your room," I nodded my head, and we quickly trekked down the maze of hallways. Walking quietly, head bowed down, ahead of me, Lithuania looked so sad and stressed, I walked up beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. He stopped and looked at me in surprise, and I smiled saying "I would greatly prefer if you were to treat me as an acquaintance, more than just a guest, and I don't want you to stress over making me happy, got it?" He nodded and even though he kept on walking ahead quietly, I saw his head looking straight forward, with his shoulder's eased up, which made me smile even harder.

"Here we are," he gestured to a cream white colored door, probably the only one in the whole house of brown wooden ones. He pushed open the door, and I couldn't help but gasp as I took a few steps into the room. The room itself was about as big as a penthouse, the whole room decorated in both historical and modern paints, with the walls being a papery white. The bed, sitting in the middle of the room, looked like it could fit at least five fully grown men on it, while, besides the bed, there was a small beside table with a lamp. Along with it there was a closet, and a door leading to my own bathroom. I looked back at Toris's uneasy face, a look of desperation to please me, even though I told him not to, and I pretend to scowl, making him look at his shoes in disappointment. To his surprise, I walk over and gave him a hug, looking up into his shocked face and say "It's perfect, I'll take it,"

Sebastian and France both knew I could be social when I wanted to, but something about the Baltic's uneasy, nervous behavior made me want to be playful, which was definitely out of my personality. It was probably because I felt anxious enough about keeping my country going, and there uneasiness was just making me worse. I decided, maybe if I were to just play around and be happy around them, just maybe they would calm down a little and relax for a change. I looked up to Toris's startled face, and gave him a big smile and watch as his usual downcast face lightened up a bit, and the edges of his lips started to turn up."Uhhh..." I hear coming from the entrance of the door and see Estonia standing there, along with an overly nervous Latvia, glancing around from side to side, hiding behind the bigger blonde haired nation. Lithuania quickly squirms out of my hug, and then begins to walk down the hallway with his brothers. I look around the room, and suddenly it feels almost ghostly in here, and I definitely didn't like it. I didn't want to bother the Baltics with whatever they were about to do, but I was sort of freaked out being by myself in such a large house. I decide to call Sebastian and Francis, so I start searching the room for a phone. Letting out an annoyed sigh, seeing that there was no phone in my room, I decide to go look for one, hoping to god that I don't get lost inside this giant, lonely house.

* * *

><p>COMPLETLY OBVIOUS SPOILER!<p>

Oh, course shes's going to get lost silly readers ;)

What kind of story would it be if she knew exactly where she was going

Where's the fun in that?

Oh well, onto chapter 6!


	6. Missing you already

Well, you all know she's gonna get lost, I already told you that :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I think it's been an hour, and I still have yet to find a phone, neither knowing where I was going, or where my location was. I just kept on walking, hoping to find someone, or at least find where I was going. Suddenly from not so far away, I hear a light sound, like music, and I start running as fast as I can towards it. I soon find myself behind the door of Russia's office, and after straightening myself out; I knock on the door, and wait for Russia to tell me to come in.<p>

The music continued to play.

I hesitantly opened the door in front of me, and stepped in, calling a quick "Russia?", only to see that absolutely no one was in the room. Unknowing what to do, I walked into the huge room, the walls decorated the same as the hallways, except there was just a huge desk in the middle of the room, covered in papers, two picture frames, and a bright green telephone. I walk over from the door, feeling uneasy about using his own work phone, when I stop and look at the two picture frames on the desk. The first I look at was a picture of him and the Baltic's. Russia had all the Baltic's in a head lock, him laughing his head off, with all the Baltic's all trying to squirm out of his gasp, and I smirk, finding their slight uneasiness a bit funny. I look at the other one, being a picture of Russia and his sisters, all smiling. I smiled at his oldest sister Ukraine, who seemed so happy and cheerful, having one arm wrapped around her little brother's shoulder, smiling at him next to her. Her brother gave off his usual childish smile right into the camera, his smile seeming completely genuine and happy. I look over at his final and youngest sister, Belarus, and I couldn't help but feel the ends of my lips turn down. She stood next to her brother, basically leaning right into him, her mouth looking more like a scowl than even a smirk. I heard someone cough and I look up to see Russia standing in the doorway, his eyes downcast the ground, for once in his life, looking a little uncomfortable. My face turns bright red, I snap my back straight and begin spitting out words, one just stumbling right over the other "Uhh...hi...uhhh...I got...kind of...lost...and well...do you have a phone I can use?" Usually I had a better vocabulary than Poland (1), but just being caught being somewhere I wasn't supposed to be made me nervous, especially being caught by Russia. He raised his violet colored eyes back to look at me, and laughed a little, telling me "Da, I keep a public phone in the kitchen for my guest to use, just go down the right hallway, make a left and go down the stairs and it will lead you straight where you need to go. You got all this, da?" I simply nod, scampering down the hallway, completly embarrassed by my actions, and I could hear right as the music began to die, a soft laughter coming from the room I had just fled from.

-  
>I finally see a light illuminating from the kitchen, and I gasp, finally realizing that it was in fact, night time and I had been strolling down those halls for hours, instead of just the hour I thought I had. There was only a thin wall between me and the kitchen, with the open door just a foot away to my left, walking against the wall. I stopped for a second when I heard noises from the kitchen, and listening in; I heard the Baltic's whispering with each other.<p>

"She's the one, I just know it!" I heard Ravis whisper to the others, who quickly hissed in disagreement

"She can't be! I mean, she's such a tiny country for heaven's sake, Mr. Russia will probably just end up taking her whole country over, and claiming it as Russian territory! Plus it's only been a day, and we don't know a single thing about her" I heard Eduard clarify, trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

"Actually, for once, I'm going to have to go agree with Ravis," I could almost feel the shock in the air, knowing that both Eduard and Ravis were both devastated at what Toris was saying "Mr. Russia just seems...different... I don't know, I can't place my finger on it..." Without realizing that I had been leaning over to listen to their conversation, I lose my balance and topple head first onto the floor, moaning and turning to my side to see the Baltic's looking at me in surprise, like I had just appeared out of thin air. I felt as Eduard and Toris both helped me back on my feet, and I looked back at them, my face red from embarrassment as I stutter 'Can you...point out where the phone is," They all point to the wall, where a cream colored phone hung, a wire hanging from the base to the actual phone, so there was no way I could make my conversation private. I looked back at the trio, now making their way to the sink to start washing the dishes, trying to keep to themselves, and I pick up the phone, and dial Sebastian's number. I wait a couple rings, and then hear a groggy voice answer "Hello?"  
>"Sebastian it's Mabel," I answer back, feeling a little guilty since it sounds like I woke him up from a nap.<br>"Oh hey Mable! How's that Commie treating you? You better not sneaking this phone call, I mean, you're his guest! You should be able to use..."

I stop him in mid-rant and say "Oh no, no, no, I'm fine Sebastian, he's acting like a true gentleman..."

I hear silence on the other end of the phone and I smile a little, teasing him by saying "You're not jealous of Russia, are you?"

I could almost see his cheeks going pink saying "Well what do you want me to say? He's keeping my best friend hostage!"

I laughed, but could hear as Ravis suddenly dropped a plate into the sink, and I look to see all the Baltic's staring at me, their faces completely neutral, except Ravis's which still looked nervous. I turn back to where the base of the phone was, and told Sebastian "Is Francis there? Can I talk to him please?"

He sounded a little surprised and a little hurt as I hear him whimper "Oh? so soon, well I'll go wake him up," and I feel little splinters crash into my heart as I hear his pain, even though it was only through the phone, and a little embarrassed, realizing that while it was only of the beginning of the night here, it was the middle of the night down south near Sebastian and Francis. "Who in Napoleon's name is calling me in the middle of the night?" The voice on the other side of the phone yelled so loud, I actually had to take the phone away from my ear so that he didn't kill me ear drum, and I could hear Latvia snicker as all the Baltic's finished up the dishes and left the room. "Francis, it's Mabel your little..." and before I could even finish the sentence, I heard he flinging apology's one after another to me, then suddenly getting angry and accusing Russia of stealing his little sister, and trapping me inside a cage with no way back out. After reassuring him I was alright, and that I had freedom to go where I wanted, he finally calmed down a little, and told me "I promise you, I am working to get you out of there as soon as I can," I only nodded at his words, and suddenly, my eyes get all blurry and tears start to run down my face, one after another. "I miss you Francis," I whisper into the phone, trying to keep my voice as stable as possible.

"I miss you too Mabel," I hear him say, and we both decide to hang up, leaving me to fall to the floor in tears, crying out softly for my big brother and my best friend.

* * *

><p>(1) Burn on Poland :) Sorry Poland, don't take it to harshly, I still love you and your awesome sense of style!<p>

Awww...poor Mabel, I promise everything will get better ^U^

Russia: Maybe she will feel better becoming one with Russia, Da?

Me: No, but I would *winks seductively*

*Dust clouds float where Russia was standing, with the sound of boots running far away in the distance

Me: Hey where'd Russia go? Oh well, I'll track him down later ;)


	7. The Magic of SNOW!

Longest chapter in this whole story, but also the cutest in my opinin

Enjoy as always!

As the days flew by, I only became closer and closer to the Baltics, watching as they became more relaxed around me, smiling much more, and actually hearing them let out a small laugh now and then. Since the whole week I had been here, I had been spending most of my time with the Baltics, and hardly seeing Russia, who mostly kept himself pent up in his office.

The Baltics gave me tips to help remember what each room was and ways to get there, and warn of hallways that would only get me lost in the gigantic house.

Every night I called Francis and Sebastian, telling them about daily things I did, and forcing them to tell me news of anything happening in my nation. Besides always worrying about Francis and Sebastian, I always had to know every single little thing that happened in my nation that day, which of course, caused a lot of anxiety on my part. Thankfully, with me even being away from my country, I still only ever heard good news from the other side of the phone. Apparently, both Russia's boss and mine were getting along very well together, and we were getting a lot of help from the gigantic country. I was thankful that Russia did not try to take over my country or treated it like he use to treat the Baltics. I felt grateful to Russia for all that he was doing for me.

About a week into my stay, I sat next to the window reading a book that Toris had given to me, saying that it always gave him a thrill, such as it was currently doing to me. I look out the window and see that the huge blizzard that had died out a day or two ago, had left a large amount of snow sprawled onto the ground, and an idea popped into my head, and so I ran to go get the Baltics.

Once they had all gathered in the first floor living room, lit a glow by the fire place, I announced to the Baltics "Why don't we have a snowball fight outside?" Giving them a small playful smile, I turned my head towards the winter wonderland outside. I turned my head back to the Baltics, watching Ravis's glowing face, while Lithuania looked down, trying to hide his big grin so I couldn't see it, and Eduard's slightly disapproving, slightly anxious face, like he already knew this was not going to go well. Taking in the majority's reaction, I smiled as I walk over to the front door, already fully dressed for the harsh winter snow, and begun to reach for the door handle, when I heard light Russian music playing upstairs...

"Wait you guys," I tell them, turning around to see their bright and exited faces. I sigh, knowing they weren't going to like this, but saying it anyway. "We should really invite Russia to come with us," I look down at my shoes, but can already feel there fear and anxiety levels rising beyond the roof. I look up and see their faces full of shock and nervousness, Eduard actually taking a step back. I decide to make a deal with them and say "I promise, I'll talk to Russia and make sure he goes easy on all of you, why don't we just give him a chance though?" I looked back up at their faces, sad and uneasy, when Lithuania took a step forward, and simply said "Do it," with his head bowed down low, both his brothers looked at him with shock. I couldn't help but walk up to him and wrap him in a hug, just whispering a quick, "Thank you," and ran up the stairs to Russia's office.

I walked up to Russia's door and lightly knocked on it, hearing him as he said his usual "Come in," just loud enough to hear over the music. I walked into his office, straight over to his desk, and waited for him to acknowledge me. He looked up for a second, giving off his usual facade look, though I could tell he was startled to see me in his office instead of it being one of the Baltics. "I came to ask you if you wanted to join the Baltics and me in a snowball fight held outside today," I asked him, seeing his surprised face, which caused me to give him a little smile. I saw him blush the tiniest bit, going straight to his cheeks as he answered "Da, I mean, ok then, if you want me to," I actually had to resist myself to let out a little "awe..." as I saw him try to hide his embarrassed face as he turned around to go grab his coat off of the wrack next to his desk. While he silently slid his arms into his heavy tan coat, I added "Though, the Baltics want you to go easy on them, since chances are, your throws are as deadly as bullets" He laughed at my words and I put my arm out so that we could shake hands, signifying we had a deal. I heard him gasp as he pulled his large calloused hand away from mine and darted his eyes over to the door, where his feet began to take him. I smiled, wanting to see his reaction to my incredibly soft hands, which Italy, once while I was over, kept petting for over an hour, humming out loud, chanting every five minutes "Ve~ how do you get your hands so soft?" This whenever I remember, always makes me laugh. Though in a way, it was sad, since these hands really showed my lack of hardship or pain, while Russia's showed that his were never going to really be the same again. My mind swept back into reality as I followed Russia, through the long of hallways, to the front door, and out into the endless forest of snow, smiling devilishly at the thought of pelting the Baltics with snowballs.

We all stood in a circle, watching the little flakes from the sky fall onto the surrounding soft snow, covering me almost to my knees, causing my moves to be somewhat jerky and unstable, while Russia had absolutely no trouble moving around, even the deepest parts of the snow. The Baltics and I then started to propose the idea of teams, with the end results being The Baltics vs. Russia and me. We gave the Baltics a couple minutes to spread out, then me and Russia both looked at each other for a few seconds. I questioned him asking "You can handle yourself, right?" He turned back to me, giving me a confused glance, before saying "Da, but..." and I swooped out into the woods, crawling on my hands and knees, making my way into the forest, a hunter after her prey.

The only good part of being short in this situation was that behind the long, snow white winter coat I happened to have brought along with me on my trip, I was almost completly camouflaged. I kept on crawling, trying to concentrate on my surrounding area, rather than the fact my hands and knees where going numb. I stop behind a snow covered bush, and look up and see Toris in his green military coat, walking around the surrounding area, trying to keep low to the ground, often stopping behind a tree and searching his surroundings, before continuing walking, keeping his eye out for foes. I quickly made a snowball, thankful for all the times Latvia had shown me how to make them using dough, as he cooked with it. I make a couple, before aiming at Toris, who had slid behind a tree, looking around very carefully, thinking he had heard a noise. I quickly ambush him, shooting snowball after snowball at him, and watching him as he yelled out in shock, so loudly, the birds flew out of all the nearby trees. I stumble over to him, and help him up, telling him "Be more careful next time, you got yourself killed," He laughed, walking back to the house, raising his arms above his head to signify he was out (though the scream was definitely enough of a sign), and to wait until the start of the next game.

I keep stumbling deeper and deeper into the forest, keeping my eyes glued in all directions, until I finally spot a navy blue military jacket, hiding way up in the trees, and smiled softly to myself. Of course Eduard would be smart enough to hide in the one place not many would think to look; up in the air. The only flaw in his plan was that the trees around here were tightly packed together, so I started to make my way up the tree right next to his, until he was basically right in front of me. He was so occupied with looking at the ground through the binoculars he had brought; he didn't even notice me right in front of him. Before I let him notice me and pull a perfectly made snowball out of the bucket sitting next to him, I scrapped some snow off of the branch I was sitting on, made it into a snowball, and threw it at Eduard's jacket, right over where his heart was suppose to be. We had all agreed before that any hit over the heart or head would count as a direct kill, no questions asked. He looked up at me, finally noticing me, and was so shocked; he almost fell off the branch he was sitting on. He looked at me for a second, then let out a small laugh, climbing down the branch's telling me that "I sure got him out!" and I watched as he dropped off the last branch and began to walk back to the house.

I smiled thinking 'Only one more to go' letting my naturally competitive nature get ahead of me. I smiled, remembering all the times Sebastian told me when we were younger, that I always 'played to hard' and 'why couldn't I be like all the rest of the girls' which would cause me to scowl, then we would burst out laughing at each other's reactions. Out of the corner of my eye, I see one of the nations trying to hide behind a bush, and before I could help myself, I launched myself into the air at the nation. This was before I noticed his thick, tan winter coat, or his white, snow covered hair. Suddenly I had my arms wrapped around the nation's neck, and he turned just so I could see that it wasn't Latvia I had a hold of...but Russia. Suddenly are faces were only inches apart, and all I could see where his bright violet eyes, and his whole head covered in the powdery white snow, and I could feel my glasses fogging up. The bobby pins holding my platinum blonde bangs back were gone, leaving them to sweep across my forehead.

Since I happened to be related to Italy, well...instead of having a trademark, gravidity defying curl like his, I had my natural platinum blonde bangs, that nobody, not even Sebastian or Francis knew was...my "erogenous zone". I could see all the blood rushing into Russia's face and I suddenly had the overwhelming urge to close the distance between us, leaning forward... when suddenly both me and Russia where hit square in the face with snowballs. I look back up, my glasses crooked, to see Latvia standing in front of us, his face burning with heat and passion, finally claiming victorious over the only two things standing in his way. I stand back up, fix me glasses, and run over to him, giving him a quick smile and congratulating him on his victory. Russia stood back up, and I could see Latvia's body tense up, looking down at his shoes. Russia, walking straight up to him, trying to look him straight into the eye, and stopped in front of him for a second, staring at the scared stiff Latvian. Ravis finally looked back up into the eyes of the huge Russian man standing in front of him. Russia burst out into laughter, thrusting his arm out and telling the nervous laughing Ravis "Nice job," Ravis looked at Russia with confusion for a second, then with acceptance, which made his whole face light up like a firework. We played a few more rounds, mixing and matching more teams, running around or running away, snowballs flying everywhere, and I could see in the way that they all seemed to be enjoying themselves, that they haven't felt this good for awhile.

-  
>We all walked back into the house, the Baltic offering to make everyone hot chocolate, with Russia ordering a shot of vodka in his, and everyone smiling at the comment. The Baltics fled into the kitchen, while I sat down in a wooden chair by the fire, soaking wet and still covered in snow.<p>

"You enjoyed yourself today, da?" I heard someone question from behind me, and I turn around to see Russia's tall figure, walking over to stand next to me by the fire.

"Yes, and I am very happy that you decided to accompany us," I tell him, turning over to see through the fire's eerie glare, his already pink cheeks turned a shade or two darker before responding "Da, I am very happy I came," and he turned to walk away, leaving me to stare back into the fire's flames as it licked the air above it.

"Oh and by the way," I hear a voice suddenly call me out of the daydream I had just started to fall into of Sebastian, having been with us, me staring at his cold, wet hair, dripping water droplets down his face, his cheeks a light pink color, with his dark green eyes bright against the fire. I look back at the doorway and see Russia standing there, looking shy and a little hesitant as he muttered, just loud enough that I could hardly hear him "You can call me Ivan if you want too,"

I smile at his shy face and say "Ok then Ivan, let's go check and see if there done with our hot chocolate yet," I see his beautiful purple eyes look into mine, as I get up and walk over to him, and we slowly make our way over to the kitchen. I felt his hand bump into mine a couple times, as if he wanted to grab it, but was scared that I would not accept it, Though, at the time, this was beyond my comprehension, since I was blind and naive, following the path of love known as Sebastian, though, if I had been willing to look beyond of what was right in front of me, I could of found a better one, this one called...

* * *

><p>Do you think she acts so kind to him just 'cause she's grateful, personally, I think not ;D<p>

Yes, call me what you want, I am evil to leave you with a cliffhanger (AND IT MIGHT NOT BE THE YOU THINK :O)

Also, I would like to point out for all of you people out there who suffer from "I didn't notice even though it's right in front of my face" syndrome, but I think Ivan's starting to fall in love! *SQUEAL*

Then again, a certain sister of his might have something to say about THAT :D

P.S.!

First, let me point out, that Mabel isn't the only one with extremely soft hands O.o

I have actually had random kids from my school, some younger, some older, walk up to me and ask "If they can pet my hands O.o" I am telling the 100% truth, and it's definitly happened more than a few times...

See you Next chapter!


	8. The Call, The Silence, and His Wife

I CAUGHT RUSSIA!

*Holds Russia by his scarf ends like a leash*

Russia: LET GO OF ME! I SWEAR YOUR ALMOST AS CRAZY AS MY SESTRA (sister)

Belarus: what did you say?

Russia: Nothing...

Oh Russia, how I love you so...

Anyway, let's continue on in the story, shall we?

* * *

><p>After finally drying off and heating myself up with the hot chocolate the Baltics made for me (that was slightly spiked, but not enough to even make me tipsy, thanks to a very special Latvian), I changed into my night gown, letting my hair hang loosely down my shoulders, instead of the braid I usually had it in. I looked at the clock on the wall, smiling to see that it would only be nine o'clock in Seborga, so I decide to pick up the phone and call Sebastian. I heard the phone ring as I excitingly wait for Sebastian to pick up, ready to tell him about the huge snowball fight we all had today. He finally picks up, and before I have a single chance to say anything he tells me "Hey Mabel, sorry, don't have time to talk right now, call you later, bye," and I feel completely shocked, hearing the click and watching the line go dead. Feeling completely numb, I absorb the fact that he can't call me back, since apparently, this stupid old phone couldn't receive calls, but only call out to people. Without even thinking about it, I dial the number again, and this time, when the line is picked up again, it isn't Sebastian's voice I hear on the other end. 'Hello?" A female voice calls on the other side of the phone, and I click "end call" and drop to the floor, unable to grasp exactly what I had just heard, instead, calling Francis like I do every night, waiting till I heard him pick up on the other end.<p>

First thing he asks me is how I'm doing, like he does every night. This time though, I respond as "Not so good," which I have never told him before referring to staying here. He automatically amuses the worse, and starts ranting on how if Russia doesn't watch himself soon, he's going to find himself over-run by French soldiers, and I stop him, telling him it wasn't Russia's fault

"Then whose fault is it?" he asks me, annoyance filling out most of his tone, and when I reply "Sebastian," he gets really quiet, and only responds an "Oh,"

Finding that I was going to start breaking down soon, I tell him that I will call him in the morning, and hang up on him, not even bothering to ask about how my country is doing, know that it would be good and dandy as always. I burst into tears on the floor, burying her head into her knees, my hair falling out as a sort of protection blanket in front of me. I suddenly feel someone one arm hug me, sitting down on the floor next to her, while petting my hair softly, trying to comfort me.

I looked up to see Eduard looking at me with a concerned face, and I started crying even harder, this time into the shoulder of the brown vest he is wearing with a white button down underneath. About ten minutes later, I finally calm down, and somehow, jumping into the story of my life and my relationship with her best friend, Sebastian. I told him everything I could remember about him from when we were kids, up to the point where I heard the other girl's voice on the other end of the phone. He just sat there the whole time, taking in every word I said, and calculating it as it went into his head, then stored it into his brain for later use. Finally after I was finished, he didn't say anything, just as I hope he would, instead choosing to just sit there besides me until I felt better. I smiled at him, my eyes rimmed red under my glasses, with my cheeks covered in tears, happy that he didn't try to give me an answer to my problems. What I didn't need was an answer from him, which he somehow knew, instead, all I really needed at the time, was a comforting shoulder to cry on, just until I could think straight.

I got up and walked back to my room, actually feeling a little good since hearing the girl on the other side of the phone. I thought hearing something like this would totally destroy me, instead, just sending a few cracks edged into my heart, so that I could still feel pain, yet not the kind of pain I really expected.

Next morning, I awoke and looked out my window, just to see that it was still dark outside. I tried laying down a few more minutes, sleep utterly failing me, deciding to get up and finish that book Toris gave me down in the living room. I quietly tiptoed down the stairs, trying to keep as quiet as possible, so not to wake up the already exhausted Baltics. I finally found my way down to the freezing cold living room, set up the fire in the fireplace, then sat down beside it, continuing on the few pages I had left. A few pages later, I closed my finished book, when I hear a quick rap on the front door of the house. I quickly walk over to the front door, opening it and watching as two shadows passed through the door, and closing it behind them. I look over to see a man about as tall as Toris, with blonde hair, brown eyes, wearing a light blue military coat, along with a white beret, right on the side of his head. The other man was about as tall as Russia (which I almost thought was impossible). He had short spiky light blonde hair, blue-green eyes, with a large, long dark blue military jacket, and glasses like mine. I sort of got lost in the man's expression which was completely unreadable no matter where I looked. I could usual tell what Russia felt, but with this man I simply saw...nothing.

"Hello there..." I tell the both of them, the smaller man hanging up his wet coat and trying to shake all the wetness out of his hair, while the taller man just stared at me. The taller man put his large hand out to me suddenly, saying "N'm's 'er'w'l'd," Taking me a second to figure out his name was Berwald, I shake his hand and say "Nice to meet you Berwald," I smiled, remembering him from the only world meeting that he was at, to be the representative of Sweden. He pulled out his other arm, pointing to the shorted man, who finally realized I was there, and said "an' tat's m' w'fe," The other man simply looked at him with shock, stating to him "You really got to stop telling people that! You're going to give them the wrong idea about us!" I look back between the freaking out small man and Bernard's poker face, and I can't help letting out a little giggle.

The smaller man looked back to me, smiling and telling me "Hi, I'm the representative of Finland, you can call me Tino, and I am not his wife!" He looked back to Berwald, who simply chuckled a little under his breath. Suddenly I felt someone standing behind me, and I look up to see Ivan, standing behind me looking at the Nordics, standing in front of me. Finland let out a little squeak in surprise, and I heard Ivan laugh from behind me, telling the Nordics "Welcome back comrades! So happy to see you!" Though I could tell, he was actually a little nervous; by the way his smile seemed a little forced. We all hear the sound of footsteps coming from down the hallway, as all the Baltics ran into the living room. Ravis jumping right intoTino arms, laughing like a little kid, as Tino did his best to hold Ravis up while trying to regain his balance, laughing nervously. After all the Baltics greeted the Nordics, Ravis looked over to Toris and Berwald, asking them "So...where's Sealand?" Both the Nordic's faces went extremely pale, looking around as if someone was missing from the room.

The door rammed opened, revealing a very furious, dark looking little boy with blonde hair, sea blue eyes, wearing a sailor suit, glaring at both Nordics, who looked down at their shoes guilty. I look back at the little boy, and felt something stab at my heart as I watched the little boy's face turn from extremely angry, to sadness, to an almost depressed look on his face. I finally recognized the little boy to be Sealand, also known as the country that was acknowledged by absolutely no one. I remember hearing the story of his life, about how his older brother, England, abandoned him, leaving him with no one to help or support him, then becoming so poor, having to sell himself on _EBay..._only to get bought by the two guilty Nordics still standing by the door, who looked like they really cared about his well being, but were both yet not ready to have any young country depend on them. I watch as the little boy turned the corner, walking into the hallway, me following him from behind, besides hearing a little bit of protest from what sounded like Estonia and Toris.

He kept on walking for a long time, either not at all noticing me, or being unable to care enough to say something. Suddenly he stopped right in the middle of the hallway, and collapsed onto the wall next to him, beginning to cry his eyes out, sobs causing his body to shake violently. I run up to him, sit next to him on the wall, and wrap one of my arms around his shoulder as he leans his head onto me, letting out a mumbled "No one cares about me,"

I simply hug him tighter, whispering over his cries "Tino, Berwald, and I do,"

He looks up at me angrily, growling at me "You don't even know me, no one does! No one cares about a country that doesn't even have a population over fifty! They won't even let me into the world meetings, and I am getting sick and tired of sneaking into them. No one even acknowledges me as a country, not even my own jerk of an older brother," I looked into his sad ocean deep colored eyes, and console to him "Well, it looks like England's missing out on spending time with one great little brother," his face seemed to soften at my words, and I continued "As in getting into the world meeting, I'll make sure that my big brother France lets you in, or at least makes sure no one kicks you out,"

At these words, realizing I had connections to one of the most influential countries in the world, he wrapped me into a hug, calling out "Thank you! Thank you!" over and over again. I simply smiled, standing back up with Sealand still hugging me, as we continued back down the hallway, back to where his parents waited for him to return, feeling extremely guilty about what they had done.

-  
>During the week they stayed there, I got closer to the Nordics and their son, Peter, finding things in common with them. Berwald stayed quiet, almost saying nothing, with no one understanding a word he said half the time. Tino keep the chatter between him, Eduard, and Toris going, while Ravis and Peter gossiped about the other countries like girls, laughing and giggling when they said something even remotely funny. I talked between the two groups, enjoying both the childish and normal adult chatter, while even trying to talk to Berwald a few times with no avail. I made sure Ivan took breaks from his paperwork and socialized with everyone else, knowing that he always wanted to join our conversations, but having the feeling of being uninvited and not wanting to screw up everything. I always tried to reassure him that we enjoyed his presence and his words, always trying to get him to talk to me, or join in the conversations. At one point during the Nordic's trip, both me and Ivan just sat by the fire, him telling me the history of all the wars his country's had been in, me grabbing onto his every word, not wanting to hear him stop. I smiled, thinking we had spent at least five hours just sitting there, listening to each other talk.<br>On the bad side of things, every night I called Sebastian, our conversations continued to get shorter and shorter, him always making up an excuses just to get off the phone, all the way to the point, I forgot to call him one night, freaked out the next day and called him, only to see he didn't care about it, and that I should 'chill' and how 'he knew I was fine'. I knew I was over reacting, but all I could think of was his old caring rants on the phone to me, threatening Ivan every time I wasn't talking, all the way up to the point, I had to yell at him to be quiet already, causing us to both burst into our common fits of laughter. We would then start talking about the brighter side of things, me having these conversations with him like this every night, up until the night I heard that girl on the other side of the phone.

'_He couldn't be in love with another country_' I thought to myself _'or could he?' _something in the back of my head told me, but I shook the doubt out of my mind, and joining a conversation between Eduard and Toris while we all sat around the dining table, happily chatting about our futures during the night of the Nordic's last day of visiting the Russian home, setting off for home the next morning, but enjoying the time they spent surrounded by friends and family.

-  
>I felt sort of sad, watching as the Nordic's began to pack up their stuff, ready to make their way back home, wherever there home may be. I sighed on one of the steps on the stairwell, sitting next to Peter, watching as Tino and Berwald got the rest of their stuff together, with a service car waiting outside for them<p>

"You know he loves him, right?" Peter interrupted my thoughts, and I looked over to him looking at me, giving me a look similar to the one Berwald usually wears. He probably takes my utter clueless look as a 'what the heck are you talking about?' and says to me, looking down at his shoes "Tino, as you have probably have noticed, is scare to death of Berwald, and I swear, every time I look at Berwald, he seems so sad and unhappy, wanting so bad to tell Tino how he really feels, yet, he feels too clumsy and shy to say 'I love you'" I look over to him, feeling my mouth gap open a little, only to shut it, and try to look into his eyes, to see if he's telling the truth or not. He looks up and I see that not only is he telling the truth, but he wants so bad to make Berwald and Tino happy, and sad that they both misunderstand each other so much.

"I can tell Tino feels the same way, but takes Berwald's silence and sharp features to be more scolding then loving, and is scared that if he says anything, Berwald will walk away from him, talking me with him.

I want so bad to get them together, but...I know if I put my nose into it, it might not work, but If I don't do something soon, I might have to live in this silence forever," I knew I would probably never hear something that mature come out Peter's mouth ever again, and at that second, I made a promise to myself, as I watched Peter, slowly and sadly walk down the stairs, I would make his and the Nordic's dream come true, and I would do it, just so I could get the guilty pleasure of seeing the light come back into Peter's face once again as I watched him and the Nordics walk out of the front door, on their way home.

* * *

><p>Ivan and Mabel sitting in a tree (possibly if you comment enough ;) K-I-S-S-I-N-G!<p>

hehehe...

Also, of course I had to have Swefin in the story! What kind of story doesn't have Sweden and Finland in it

*cough-a bad one-cough*

and, of course, where there is Sweden and Finland, there has to be Sealand (who I would lovvve to trade for my little brother)

Anyway, because of stuipid Hurricane Irene coming right at my house (since I love on the beach) I might have to evacuate, so hopefully, I will have all my story's done by the time the hurricane hits! :P

Stuipid Irene!


	9. The Beauty of Nightmares

Hehehehe...just read :D

* * *

><p>A few days after they left, I sat on the couch, scrolling through the available channels, a blanket awkwardly sprawled on me, watching as the Baltic quickly ran around the house, almost in a completely frenzy. I watched as Ravis raced between me and the TV several times, looking like he had an invisible bear chasing him from behind, whimpering as he took orders by a very flustered Toris in the kitchen. I thought of offering my assistance, but I could tell by the way they were freaking out about everything, I wouldn't be able to catch up with their pace, and I would probably only be a bother or just get in there way. Finally after a half an hour, a tired Ravis walked back into the living room, while I was watching a German prank show (Basically people falling into ditches they thought were puddle covered in leaves, only to find that they actually had to swim out of there, some people actually losing their bikes in the process)<p>

I couldn't help but laugh a little at the stunts, though feeling a little guilty in the back of my mind about watching all the Baltics work their butts off, while I just sat on mine. I gestured for Ravis to sit next to me and relax, and watched as he didn't refuse, which surprised me a little. Instead of sitting on the couch, he just fell on it, his head falling onto my lap, as he looked up into my surprised face and smiled. I smiled back at him and started to pet his hair, happy to see him relax and turn his head to watch the TV, where an old woman riding her bike, ran straight into the water filled ditch, and let out a screech in distress, and both me and Ravis couldn't help but laugh at the top of our lungs, watching at the old woman climbed out of the ditch, looking like a soaked squirrel, pulling her bike out and complaining about "Rotten kids ruin everything now-a-days!" Which only caused me and Ravis to start crying, tears rolling down our cheeks, and Ravis started pounding his fist into the side of the couch. I remembered last time I laughed this hard, sitting with Sebastian, talking about Italy and his absolute love of pasta...and I snap back to reality when I suddenly feel a dark presence in the room. I wipe away the tears in my eyes and look up, catching my breathe, gripping the side of the coach in fear. There stood Belarus, knife in hand, glaring at my furiously, beginning to raise the knife over her head...

I see her eyes slide over to Ravis, who at that point, was basically sitting on my lap. Unknowing of my sisterly affections to all the Baltics, she assumed that I was with him, therefore being less of a threat to come between her and her brother. I heard of all the crazy things she did to try to get her brother to marry and let her "become one with him" I remembered during all those meetings, for all those fleeting seconds me and Sebastian actually payed attention to Ivan, we usually saw his sister hanging onto his arm, or hovering above him. I always felt bad, watching him squirm under his sister's touch, too scared to even speak, or move as his sister usually closed in on the person he had been previously talking to, threatening them about trying to take her big brother away from her. I came back to reality as I heard Belarus turning away from us, walking off into the next room to go searching for her brother. Ravis got off me, looked at me with fear spread into his face, and then ran into the next room to go look for his brothers. I turn the TV off, and curl up in the couch, having the words "what am I going to do now?" pass through my head now, knowing if I even make one mistake or wrong move, I am going to have this psycho on my tail, chasing me down these long, never ending hallways. I sigh, standing back onto my feet, and walking back into the kitchen to go see what the Baltics were up to. -

I walk into the kitchen seeing all the countries greeting each other with hugs and handshakes. Ivan looks over to me and smiles, saying to his sisters "This is my guest country, Monaco, she has been staying here for awhile while our bosses get accustom with each other...," I looked over at Belarus, who's frown was starting to turn into a snarl "Mabel, these are my sisters, Ukraine and Belarus, but you can call them Katyusha and Natalia,"

I smiled, putting each one of my hands for both of them to shake. Natalia turned away, and walked out of the room, right before exiting the room, calling out "Address me as Belarus," the rushing down the hallway. I turn back to Katyusha, and frown a little, looking at her confused and disappointed face. She had features similar to her brother; a soft face and snow white hair, with a smile that made you want to smile. She looked back to me, her face looking upset, and I watched a tear escape her eye, as she began to apologize for her sister's behavior. I simple smiled at her, giving her my usual one armed hug, telling her it was ok, and watching her face brighten up a little, of course, causing me to giggle a little, Katyusha joining in a second later. I turn to look at Ivan, and I saw him smiling, his whole face shining like Christmas lights at night, giving off a small, but content smile, watching his sister finally make a friend with another country, after so long of looking for one.(1)

-  
>After letting my hair loose and changing into my night gown, I made my way from downstairs, where I had stopped to grab a drink of water before bed, like I do most nights. I think back to how dinner went, me talking to the Baltics like I usually did, trying to get Katyusha to join in the conversation by asking questions about her country. I found out about how her country had large tracks of land (being that already obvious, trying my best not to let my eyes wander around the room, in fear of accidently laying my eyes on something highly distracting, and end up offending her) and how her economy and people were doing as well. We all got along very well, except for Natalia, who just sat in her seat next to Ivan the whole time, scowling at me or staring at Ivan's happy, laughing face as I made sure that he was a part of the conversation too. I instantly snapped out of my thoughts, seeing that I had taken the wrong hallway, and was now lost in the giant house...again. I sighed, turning the corner and stopping, holding my breath back in shock at what I was seeing.<p>

Natalia had Ivan trapped in a corner, leaning her whole self into Ivan, who was trying to somehow climb up the wall, scratching the wall behind his back, trying to lean away from Natalia who grabbed his coat and was beginning to try to pull his face to hers. "No!" I put my hands up to my mouth, and both countries looked at me, way too absorbed in what was about to happen to even notice me staring at them. Natalia looked back between my defensive, angry face and Ivan's shocked, but full of gratitude expression, and suddenly she pulled the knife out of her dress pocket, staring at me with a face that sent shivers down my back. Suddenly, I heard Ivan shout "Go!" and I'm running down the hallway, with a psycho Belarusian right on my tail, screaming things at me I was too scared to fully grasp.

Without thinking, I dart into a room, locking the door behind me, and jumping behind a bed similar to mine, in a room similar to mine, until I realize, it was my room. I hear Natalia, pound on my door for what seemed like an hour, but was probably only a couple minutes, until she finally punched the door knob off the door, and pushed open to door quietly. I waited, eyes closed, hiding behind the bed for her to find me. Suddenly, instead of being stabbed with a knife, over and over, like I expected, I heard a soft cry coming from the hallway. I stand up, surprised and anxious, and walk out of my open and broken door, to see Natalia leaning up against the hallway's wall, her hands covering her eyes, and the tears slid down her hands and arms, soaking her sleeves. I sit next to her, and without even think too much about it, I start off with "I know what it feels like, to want someone who doesn't want you 'like that' back" and launching into the story of my relationship with Sebastian, all the way up to how he keeps talking to me, less and less, over the phone. She looks up at me, her usual scowl on her face, as she answers back "Why don't you just go after him and try to get the girl..." I start shaking my head side to side, already knowing that nothing good would happen if I did, plus the fact I had no way to leave, being I was in the middle of nowhere. I look into her sad blue eyes and find the answer I have been looking for since I had that female voice talking to me over the phone, hating how sweet and innocent she sounded, until now.

"Even though I wish I was that girl right now, I know he's happy. That's all that really matters to me," and with those words, something in my heart didn't exactly die...just change, probably for the best. I see understanding, then sadness light up into the Belarusian's eyes, and I hear her whisper "Go to him," I look at her in utter confusion and she scowls at me saying 'Are you really that stupid? Go to him. Now. Before I change my mind," and not wanting to upset her, I begin walking down the hallway, my steps a little hasty, as I make my way down back to his office.

-  
>As I start running down to his office, I stop by a door, hearing the sound of crying coming from the other side of it. Guessing this was probably Ivan's bedroom, I let myself in, seeing him sitting on his bed, crying just like Natalia, head bowed down, his large strong hands covering his face, as little whimpers escaped his chest, trying to wrestle himself to keep from sobbing. I walk over to his bed, and sit beside him, wrapping one of my arms around his back, the tips of my fingers hardly reaching his vertebrae. He looks up to see me sitting next to him, trying to comfort him, then he just pushes me off him, leaning himself away from me, so that I was staring at his back. Before even thinking about it, I stood back up, rammed my way underneath his arms, wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed him onto the bed, catching him off guard and causing him to fall backwards.<p>

I stayed, lying on his chest for a minute, before pulling myself up to his face, which was still in a mixture of shock and glee, which of course made me smile sweetly. Before I had a chance to do anything else, he closed the few inches between us, pressing his lips to mine, and I could feel a shiver of delight go down my spine, neither of us try to pull away for more than a second ,just to breathe, then just diving right back in again. Noticing that he had slipped off his heavy tan coat, reveling only a thin cotton button up, I quickly began to unbutton the shirt down, while continuing to keep my lips attached to his. I finally look down once I finish unbuttoning the shirt, and I gasp at what where right before my eyes.

His whole torso, along with his arms, were covered in scars of all different shapes and depths, ranging from faded white lines, to pink and puckered, running all around his cream colored skin. I then start to move my hands up towards to remove the scarf. He gasp a little, I stop, but just nods his head and I continue, finally pulling off his scarf and putting it on the night stand by his bed, I look back at his neck, the only light coming in from the moon outside. Still, though, was I able to see the permanent discoloration in his skin, the scars running around his neck, some even running right over each other, the blackish/purple marks made on the sides of his neck, as if someone had tried to choke him more than once. I look at him curiously, him just staring into my eyes, as if to tell me it was ok, and I start moving my thumb down one of his biggest scars and suddenly, but softly, I hear him tell me the story of how he got it. We played this little game for what were hours but only seemed like minutes, launching into one story after another. I remembered once hearing from my older brother, that the most vulnerable part of a country, were its scars, and here I was, tracing one after another on Ivan's chest, arms, back and neck. Not even close to finishing them all, finally, I laid my head down onto his cold chest, and begun to feel her eyes become heavy, while I was pulled into the darkness of my dreams.

-  
>I woke in the morning, laid on my side, head pressed up against Ivan's chest, while his arm was snaked around my back, pressing me against him. Looking up, I couldn't help but love how all his stress usually slightly edged into his features had melted away while he slept. He looked like a child, without a single care in the world, dreaming of happy things, looking so vulnerable cuddled up to me. I laid there for a couple minutes, wanting to stay in this position forever, until, of course the fact runs into my head, full force, that I <em>forgot...to...call...Francis...last...night. <em>All the peace I had just felt before was washed away with the anxiety brought on, knowing how freaked out Francis probably felt right now.

He didn't know what happened last night, with me getting chased around by Natalia, then falling in love with the giant shirtless Russian laying in his bed right now. Knowing him, he probably thought I was laying in a pool of my own blood right then. I quietly wiggled out of Ivan's embrace, slipping out of the doorway and slightly running, slightly walking, as I made my way down into the kitchen, where I punched in Francis's number into the phone, and waited for him to pick up. Before the first ring could even sound, the front door burst open, and soldiers burst into the mansion, like an army of ants invading a picnic basket.

I instinctly backed up into the corner of the room, unknowing what to do, until the soldiers each ran into the kitchen, two of them grabbing each one of my arms, practically dragging out of the house, kicking and almost screaming for them to let me go. At the time, I wasn't fully awake enough, or even prepared enough, for my brothers French soldiers to invade the place I thought I could start calling 'home' and take me back to the place I had been living in before. One of them opened a door to a large army truck, and the two dragging my arms threw me in, closing the door behind them. I look out the window as the car began to drive away, watching as a startled-out-of-sleep Ivan stumble out into the snow, still shirtless, and watching me walk out of his life, his face full of hurt and lose, his features making him look like a child who had just watched his parents being murdered right in front of him, as the tears dripped down his face like a loose faucet. As he began to disappear behind the curtain of falling snow, I saw him raise one of his scar covered arms, trying to reach out to me, before pulling it back, and falling down into the white blanket of snow, his body shaking in sobs. Hours later, Francis opened the door to the car I was in, and before he could play twenty "are you ok?" questions with me, I raced out of the car, running right into my old room, and began crying every single tear I had been holding in since I watched Ivan break down crying for me, watching me disappear like I was never even there.

* * *

><p>(1)As many of you remember, Ukraine originally left Russia to go make friends with other countries, So I figured while writing this "Why not make Monaco the first one"<p>

Even though it might not have been very historically correct…

The End...

Jk!

(Maybe) ;)

Aren't I the meanest author ever?

Lol, for all of you out there who are pretty pissed at me for messing with you

Suck it up ;)

Russia: Can you please let me go now, da?

Author: Have you learnt nothing Russia? I always get my way ;D

Onto Chapter 10!

(If I decide to make one)


	10. All The Right Moves,All the Wrong Places

Will I ever write a short chapter again? Probably not considering this is the second to last chapter.

Everyone: Boo!

Russia: This means you will letting me go soon, da?

Author: Well of course it does...Not! (Laughs evily!)

Russia: *mumbled* I swear, your more messed up than I am in "Lithuania 1940"

Author: What was that?

Russia: Nothing...

Author's Apology: If you are the author of "1940 Lithuania" I LOVED YOUR FANFIC! Though, i'm sorry for mentioning it in my Fanfic if you didn't want it to be...

Warning to other Readers: Lithuania 1940 is highly historic...meaning it is they most messed up rated M fanfic between Russia and the Baltics you currently on ... Like seriously, Russia in that fanfic... *Shivers to the bone*

One word: Solitary Confinment

Poor Lithuania... O.o

Anyway, LETS CONINUE ON WITH MY STORY!

* * *

><p>I get up the next day, eyes blood shot and red behind my crooked glasses from crying up until I had no more tears left, and staying up all night, haunted by the look of Ivan's face as I left. I walk into the kitchen, seeing a very irrupted, tired looking Francis, who the second he saw me, began hitting me with questions, one after another, cursing the name of the man I knew in my heart I truly loved. I look up into Francis face, just about to scream at him for putting me through what I did, when I came back into my senses and saw that he just worried about me, and being the over-protective older brotherfather figure he was to me, of course over reacted to the whole thing. I sighed, and as calmly as I could, I explain to him everything that had happened to me there, going from the littlest details to the biggest ones, filling in all the things I knew I couldn't just tell him over the phone.

By the end of it, his whole face for once, looked a little confused, but he also looked like he was trying to figure something else out. Suddenly, what looked like a light bulb went off in his head, and he said "The World Meeting is being held, in Italy, today," I looked up at him, and simply shook my head, whispering "You should of...," but he interrupted me, saying "If he really cares about you like I hope he does, he'll be at that meeting,... and he will forgive you," I look up and I see in his face a determination, and trust in my decision. I was shocked, remembering since the time I had actually had become his little sister, how he always treated me like a little child, even up to the point that I wasn't actually one anymore. I thought to myself "This was probably the first time he treated me like an adult, and actually trusted me"

Unable to control myself, I pull him in a hug, and heard him say to me "Why don't I help you pick something out for the meeting?" and unable to cry any more tears, even of happiness, I just nod into his coat, smiling.

-  
>I stand outside the meeting room, watching as all the countries enter the room, some of them stopping and staring at me for a second, before continuing inside the room. Finally, Peter began walking towards the meeting room, keeping his head bowed down, trying to look as small as possible. Suddenly, a hand reached and grabbed his collar, turning him around to face a very angry looking Sadiq, the representative of Turkey. 'How many times do I have to tell you kid? If you're not a country, then keep your nose out of the World Meetings!" and Sealand looked sad, scared, and betrayed, started to whimper, calling out for Tino and Berwald.<p>

"Let the kid down Turkey," Francis walked from the doorway he had been standing by, over to the little ramble, putting his hand on Turkey shoulder. He was holding Sealand by his blue collar, Peter seeming absolutely relieved to see such an important country take notice of him."I am acknowledged that Peter is to be 'thee representative of Sealand, which happens to be a country you know?" Francis smirked, rolling his words thickly though his French accent, winking at a very embarrassed Turkey, who put Sealand back onto the floor, walking into the meeting room, not even bothering to turn back. A very grateful Peter grabbed France's leg and started raining thanks on him. Francis simply smiled, pulling the young kid to his feet, walking back into the conference room, stopping and smiling to me , mouthing "Good luck," then, disappearing into the sound of America's shouts of "I'm the hero!" , with China and Korea each ranting to each other about which had much more income than the other.

Sealand finally looked at me, preparing a "Thank you," when he stopped, staring to see what I was wearing. '_I have never worn a dress before, I get it! But does it really have to be such a big deal!" _I look down at the bright pink dress I'm wearing, with a little white flower almost invisible in the corner, along with white stocks, and my same brown work boots I always wear. Though for once, I let my hair lay down loose, my platinum blonde side bangs swooped across my forehead. I rolled my eyes at him, and he simply smiled at me, as we made our into the meeting room, where all the chaos was and going to about to, take place. -

I sit down by big brother France, watching as Sealand slowly made himself over to the nervous-looking country of New Zealand, carrying around her pet sheep, like she does at every meeting. Sealand seemed to introduce himself the young girl, who looked almost gratefully at the young boy her age standing in front of her, launching into what looked to me like a very detailed story, probably about why she was so nervous. Sealand looked at her sweetly, nodding his head as he absorbed her every word, his eyes seeming to become lost in hers. I can't help but smile at the happy kids, then turning my head to look back at the entrance, the second Sebastian came in, smiling and happy, definitnitly not alone.

Hooked onto his arm, was a girl about my height, with amber eyes, her hair pulled into a side ponytail, wearing a pair of shorts, a tank-top with a pink smock, a bandana on her forehead, and a red ascot. She was laughing at something he said, and then giggled "Sebby, we're in a meeting, will you quit making me laugh!" I definitely didn't recognize her, figuring her to be a new country, and being proud knowing that Sebastian probably rolled out the welcome wagon the second he found out about her. I looked over to her bright and happy face, not knowing, but seeing, that she was definitely in love with my best friend. I looked at her, and I didn't feel jealous, or sad, or not even the least bit unhappy. Looking at them together, I felt happy that they found each other, especially happy that even though she was a new country, she didn't have to go through what most new countries had to go through.

Loneliness.

Smiling, I get up and walk over to them, watching them laugh like little children, just like him and me used to do so long ago. I see Sebastian look up, having our eyes connect for a few seconds, and all the blood rush out of his face like he'd seen a ghost. "I...Mabel..," he muttered, and before he could continue, I smiled at the girl standing next to him, putting my arm out, and interrupted what he was saying, telling the girl "Hi, my name is Mabel, I am the represenitive of Monaco," She looked at me a little confused for a second, then said "Uhhh...I'm the representative of Wy, and well...you can just call me Wy,"(1) I got confused for a second why they looked so uncomfortable, when they called the meeting to attention, forcing me to take a separate seat from them across the room, America presenting a bunch of his crazy ideas like he always does in the beginning of the meetings, causing the chaos volcano to erupt as it did ever meeting. In the commotion, I begin looking around for Russia, only to feel my heart sink as I passed from face to face, until I had gotten to the last filled chair, and I could feel my heart crack into a million different piece, scattering all along the inside of my chest.

Russia didn't come.

I put my head against the table, letting my hair cover my face, letting a few of the tears I had regain, fall back down my cheeks and get caught in the hair covering my face. Suddenly, I hear someone slip through the closed meeting doors, and looking up through my hair, I see Ivan's tall, bulky figure in his usual tall, thick tan coat, walking down to an empty chair a few away from mine. His head looked straight down at the table, hands shoved into his pockets, eyes rimmed red, along with his face drawn, with purple circles under his eyes. I wasn't sure if he knew I was here or was just so drawn away from his surroundings to even notice me, but I was sure he didn't acknowledge me being here, even though there were only two chairs between us. I pulled myself up from the desk slowly, as not to draw attention to myself, and begin to fix myself up before slowly standing up from my chair, walking a few steps against the wall, making myself appear as if I was on my way to the bathroom.

I stop behind Russia's chair, him still oblivious to me being just right behind him. I slowly walk up to his back, him even sitting down, still towering over me, and I stood on my tip toes to grab his shoulder. He slowly turns around and seeing me, making his sad features go into a state of shock, like I had just come back from the dead. His features quickly turned angry, his whole face flared up with rage, as he quickly turned his back to me, muttering "Just go away,"

"Ivan," I whisper his name, and suddenly he's standing up, leaning forward as if he was a tiger cornering his wounded prey, yelling at me, and capturing the attention of everyone in the room as he screamed "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME OK? GO RUN BACK TO YOUR BIG BROTHER FRANCE, LET HIM TAKE CARE OF THINGS FOR YOU, DA? YOU COULDN'T EVEN TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF, FORCING YOURSELF AS A BURDEN ON HIM..." he continued on and on just saying more hurtful thing, eventual cornering me into the corner of the room, pulling his face up to mine, screaming things that would normally tear my ego to shreds. Though, throughout all the yelling and screaming coming at me like mental bullets from a machine gun, all I could concentrate on where his violet eyes, portraying all the hurt and pain he felt. Seeing me right in front of me, I knew he was too worried about getting himself hurt again to do anything but try to get me to hate him, so that he could at least assure himself I never really loved him, so he could say the same about me.

Knowing that I would never get my point across in words, I closed my eyes and pounced myself onto his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck, pressing my lips onto his, telling him everything that had happened, in a way he could only truly understand. I knew neither of us wanted to let go of each other, but easily telling from the silence, all eyes were fixed on us. I break away for a second, opening my eyes to look into his shocked, but happy violet ones, I put my lips to his ear and silently telling him "I'm sorry," before letting go of my grip and falling back onto the floor, feet first, and finally look around the room. Everyone was staring at us, frozen in whatever position they had first heard Ivan yell in. The funniest being England in the middle of trying to choke America, now both with very shocked looks on their faces. My eyes finally rested on Sebastian's and instead of seeing a face, happy for me that I had finally found love, I saw tears streaming down his face like a river, his face full of shock and hurt. He turned and ran out of the meeting room, Wy looking at me with an angry, but sad and jealous face. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I look over and see Ivan, looking down on me with a smile, looking a little sad as he said the words "He needs you, go get him,"

I look up at him, calling out a quick, "thank you" to him as I began in chasing my crying Sebby outside of the meeting room, me shouting at him to slow down.

* * *

><p>I decided to let Wy be called Wy, since she didn't have either an official, or really even a common human name for her. I also do recognize that most people call Monaco, Emilie, but the archive I went out stated her official name to be Mabel, and well… I like Mabel better. I don't have anything against the name Emilie; I actually have a friend named Emilie, just spelled Emily!<p>

Russia: Preeyet Emily! Uhhh… can you please tell the author to let go of me, Da?

Author: Oh Russia, like anyone actually cares about you feel ;)

Russia: *sigh*

Oh well, I will post the next chapter tomorrow just to torture you all ;)

Unless I…

A: don't evacuate

Or

B: wake in time before the strong winds break all the electrical cords outside)

Oh well, when tomorrow comes, you'll know ;)


	11. Oh Course, The good Old Happy Ending!

Last Chapter :P

I know , I know, so sad, boo who!

You'll just have to get over it

I also have a brillant idea for a another story...

You'll just have to keep reading! kehehehehe...

Author: Prussia Your not even in this story!

Prussia: NO ONE CAN KEEP AWAY THE AWESOMENESS!

Russia: *Still being held by his scarf by author* That was really wierd...

Author: I know...

* * *

><p>He finally stops, turning around to face me only a foot of two away, as we stood in the middle of a park located right outside the Capitol building we were hosting the meeting at. The flowers and the trees whistled in the breeze, while we both stood in ankle high grass, waiting for either one of us to start the conversation neither of us was looking forward too. I look into his sad, red rimmed, grass green eyes, full of pain and loss as I breathed "I'm sorry, I thought you loved Wy, I didn't know you liked..." and before I could finish, he was up in my face, looking down at me with sad, conflicted eyes as he spat " Don't lie...I know you've always liked me as more than a friend, yet I ever time I tried to tell you, I just couldn't..."He looked away for a second, then back at my eyes, his full of pure anger and rage as he snarled "Then he took you away from me and turned you against all of us, and I was left waiting for you to come back <em>every...single…day<em>, just waiting" At these words, the beast inside of my normally controlled features, cried out loud, causing my face to turn ugly and distorted as I hissed at him "Don't talk about Ivan like that!," I started to poke his chest in frustration, leaning forward and causing him to take a few steps back "He was nice to me! He cared about me, while all you did was hang up on me whenever I tried to talk to you!" We both had a staring contest, the tension literally grabble as he it came off in sheets between the both of us. Calming down, I take a deep breath, looking down at my feet, and ask him the long awaited question I knew I had to ask him in person "Why didn't you say goodbye?"

"...Because I wanted to do this, but couldn't" and he picked my chin, up cutting the air between us as he began to mash his lips against mine, violently, putting forward all his last hope into it.

This movement, I had been waiting for years, had finally come and I was left feeling...nothing. With Ivan, it felt as if tiny fireworks were going off in my stomach, and with Sebastian...It was about as fulfilling as kissing a brick wall. I guess he must of felt the same way, since when he finally raised his eyes to look at my sad ones, walking away a step to put space between u, he mumbled "I had a feeling this might happen, guess I was wrong all along, weren't I?" I look at him, the ends of my lips raising a little as I squeaked "You're always going to be my Sebby, but for right now, you have a very pissed off Wy, probably crying her eyes out, thinking I stole you away from her… waiting for you inside," He looked at me in confusion and asked me "Do you really think she likes me?" I couldn't help but laugh at his words, and exclaim "I don't think she does...I know she does,"

-  
>We all exclaimed in laughter watching as three teenage girls rode right into the water filled ditch, one after another, all letting out squeals of disgust and protest. Even Eduard, with his usual dry sense of humor, tried covering his whole face, which was red with lack of oxygen from laughter. Ravis and Toris were both hanging on each other for support, both trying not to fall down from their bodies shaking as they try to calm down, but just start laughing just as hard again when they look back at the TV to see a woman with her dog fall in, the dog easily pulling itself back to land, while the woman struggled to keep afloat, though the whole ditch wasn't deeper than five feet. I look outside at the falling snow, and the comforts of being back at Ivan's huge mansion, getting my old guest bedroom back (after Ivan fixed the door knob of course). I look back over to the Baltics laughing faces, and finally decide to tell them something I have wanted to say for the longest time.<br>"You know I always wanted brothers," I tell them, which caused them to look at me with confusion for a second, while I added "You know, being with you guys so much, I kind of feel as if I actually have some, now" I watched Ravis's face lit up, Toris giving me a light smile, while Eduard's face turned a light pink, blushing in embarrassment. Suddenly, I find myself lifted off the floor, and cradled in a tall laughing Russian man's arms, looking into his bright, lively violet eyes, and giving him the same scowl his sister still always gave me.

"I know you like being held like this," and I start punching his cold, iron hard chest and barking at him to put me down. Instead, he holds me up by my ribs and leans me onto his chest, slowly begins releasing his grip. Instinctively, I wrap my arms around his neck, and my legs around his stomach, turning my face from where I had just been looking at the ground before, to in front of me, my face going a light shade of red, noticing his lips just glazing my nose. He cranes his neck forward; give me a quick kiss peck, causing my whole face to turn the color of one of Romano's tomatoes. He laughs at my reaction, and finally sets me back on the couch next to Ravis, where I crossed my arms and began glaring at him. He simply laughed, pushing me and Ravis a little bit over so that he could sit down himself, not even a second later, wrapping one of his arms around my waist and pulling me onto his lap, causing me to relax, feeling the blood rush out of my face, uncrossing my arms and softening my glare a little, turning my attention back to the TV. I tried moving my side bangs out of my face, noticing Ivan liked them better when I had them like this instead of pulled back.

Out of nowhere, his hands reached up hesitantly, pulling them back, and then giving them and unexpectant tug. I jumped out of his lap, falling straight to the floor; head first, my face turning back to tomato red, as I looked back at Russia in betrayal. His face filled with confusion, then enlightenment, then a devious smile pointed straight at me, probably overjoyed to find that one place that made me squirm, knowing he could use it to his advantage in his future, I wasn't sure if it was from the TV show or just from me, but all the Baltics started to pee their pants laughing so hard, while I shot them all disapproving looks.

Suddenly we watch as Finland and Sweden walk into the room we're all in, both disagreeing about something I couldn't understand, with a very worried Peter scrambling between them, trying to calm both of them down. We watch this skeptical unwind in front of us for a few minutes before I suddenly spoke up, exclaiming in frustration "When are you to going to stop fighting and start making out already?" The comment surprised us all, causing an awkward silence to occur in the room, Tino looking back to Berwald's usual unreadable face, his cheeks slightly burning as he looked down to his shoes letting out an "uhhh... I..."

Without even a second more passing, Berwald wrapped a very shocked Tino in his arms, pulling him towards the ground, kissing him deeply and passionately. A very shocked Tino quickly recovered, wrapping his arms around Tino's neck, kissing him just as hard back. We all sat there; in utter shock (including Russia, which was even more shocking) as a few minutes passed by, before a recovering Peter almost laughed out "Get a room,"

Berwald just scooping Tino up, bridal style, just so that they could continue on kissing as they 'round the corner, out of sight. Peter basically threw himself in my lap, hugging me and yelling 'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" over and over again. I simply smiled as Ivan responded "They were bound to do it any day now, all they really needed was a little push in the right direction,"

I look over at all there smiling faces, laughing and joking with each other, happily enjoying each other's company. I could still look back and remember the stiff, cold, ghostly feel the house once had, now filled with friends and family alike.

France always wondered why I preferred staying up here in the 'cold darkness' as he called it, and I always never had an answer to his question. I knew back down south, I had my older brother, and my old and new best friends waiting for me. I look back to how easy my and Wy took off after we really had a chance to get to know each other, Sebastian happy as he usual had an arm wrapped around Wy's hip, which usually made her cheeks pink most of the times I saw her. I look back at all the smiling faces surrounding me as I felt the closest I could get to an answer Francis's question being "Home is simply were your heart is" For right now, it belonged on the coach, surrounded by people alike, being them lovers, friends, or the brother I always wanted, and had now. The Baltic brothers I never knew that I could have.

* * *

><p>The End!<p>

I know so sad :(

Russia:*Somehow escapes* IM FREE!

Author: Oh well, I'll just find him later

Anyway, my idea for my next story!

CanadaX(...)

Teaser:

She's not a country

She's not a person

She basically doesn't exist

Yet Canada can't keep his eyes off her...

If you comment enough I promise i'll write it

But who knew

His "ANT" could be even more invisbile than he is

*HINT HINT*

Anyway, see ya'll Later! ;)

Author: I'M COMING FOR YOU RUSSIA!


End file.
